Leon
- 1P= - 2P= }} |caption = |birthplace = Tokyo, Japan |birthdate = May 15th |gender = Male |race = Human |ecolor = Unknown |hcolor = Deep pink |hobby = Clubbing, shopping |like = Changing clothes, fluorescent colors |dislike = Plain clothes |appearance1 = pop'n music 20 fantasia |appearance2 = pop'n music Sunny Park pop'n music うさぎと猫と少年の夢 |theme = Bubbly Disco Happy Sad Core Secret Answer Pacify |designer = とっきー }} Leon is one of the characters from Pop'n Music 20 fantasia. Personality カメレオンなフードがトレードマーク◎　夜になるとふらっとクラブにきて ふらっとどこかに消えていくんだとか。会えたらラッキーだね♪ The chameleon hood is his trademark◎ At night he aimlessly goes to the club. He seems to have disappeared somewhere by accident. You're lucky if you meet him♪ Leon is a chameleon loving kid who was addicted to night clubs. His existence is full of mystery, and he uses small magic with the eye of his hood. Appearance Bubbly Disco Leon's eye color is indeterminate, but he has deep pink hair, with his bang sweeping to the right side of his face. He wears a coat that is chameleon-inspired, with the colors of cyan, dark yellow, and navy blue. Leon wears pants with yellow and orchid pink stripes and his shoes are navy colored. His hood has a chameleon-styled googly-eyed expression with yellow and orchid colored eyes. According to his FEVER! animation, he can control his hood by touching the pupils to perform futuristic magic. His original color scheme is presented again in Happy Sad Core from Pop'n Music Sunny Park and Pacify from Pop'n Music: Usagi to Neko to Shounen no Yume. His 2P changes his hair to magenta and darkens his skin tone, while his coat is black with orange sleeves and shoes, and his pants are navy blue and yellow striped. The eyes of his hood are navy blue with yellow pupils, and the lining of his coat is aqua colored. The magic he controls is blue instead of bright pink. Cameos Leon's change card shows him wearing a new outfit, consisting of fingerless gloves and a light blue hoodie with dark pink and yellow striped short sleeves over a striped top, revealing his stomach. He wears dark blue shorts and matching shoes with yellow and pink diamond pattern stockings, matching his scarf. His hood is decorated with goggles, resembling the eyes of his original attire. NET Self Quotes Pop'n Music 20 fantasia Soreyuke! Pop'n Quest Making a request あっそこのきみ！ 今度クラブでなにをかけようか 悩んでるんだけど何か良い曲ないかな？ 一緒に選んでくれない？ Hey you! I'm worried about what to do at the club next time, but I want to know, are there any good songs? Will you choose with me? Request achieved ありがとう。 これで今夜もバッチリだよ。 君も楽しんでいってね。 Thank you. This is perfect for tonight. You should also go and enjoy it. Etymology Leon's name is shortened from "chameleon". Trivia *Leon's birthdate is identical to Yululu's, Chiyoko's and Timer's. *Leon's signature chameleon hood is called the "Guru-Guru Hood" in-game. Gallery Animations Leon neutral great.gif|Leon's animation Leon ani.gif|Neutral Leon Great.gif|Great Leon FEVER!.gif|FEVER! Leon Win.gif|Win Merchandise Leon_Card.jpg|Leon's card Leon_Change_Card.jpg|Change card Category:Characters Category:Fantasia Characters Category:AC Characters Category:Males Category:Pop'n Music 20 fantasia